my_singing_monsters_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
MSM: The ice forge
MY SINGING MONSTERS: THE ICE FORGE ''' Plot: Welcome to the time when dawn of fire was over and we are now in the ice forge, the contient broke up into 5 elemental flying islands. monsters survive on the snowing waters below these islands. traces of fire still remain up to this date. '''MONSTERS NOGGIN Cost: 100 coins Hatch time: 30 seconds Islands: Iceberg, Plant, Water, Air, Earth Bio: The young playful noggin will play his bongo drums and eat lots and we mean lots of apples! MAMMOT Cost: 150 coins Hatch time: 3 minutes Islands: Iceberg, Plant, Earth, Air, Cold Bio: Mammots are very cuddly, they have fluffy fur protecting their hide and they will basiclly eat anything you give them TOE JAMMER Cost: 300 coins Hatch time: 5 minutes Islands: Iceberg, Cold, Plant, Air, Water Bio: Toe jammers can deal with freezing waters, they'll swim in and have fun, just don't keep one of these little critters around boiling water! POTBELLY Cost: 500 coins Hatch time: 1 hour Islands: Iceberg, Cold, Plant, Water, Earth Bio: Potbellys are kept in handcrafted wood cartons to pervent spreading, potbellies will spread their roots anywhere! TWEEDLE Cost: 550 coins Hatch time: 2 hours Islands: Iceberg, Cold, Air, Earth, Water Bio: Tweedles can fly for hours looking for food in snowstorms, they hold on to ice spikes from the ocean preventing being blown away KAYNA Cost: 3 ambers Hatch time: 3 hours Islands: Iceberg, Cold, Plant, Earth Bio: Kayna is the leader of fire, whenever monsters get cold because of the snow, kayna will give them warmth from the fearful winds DRUMPLER Breed: Mammot + Noggin Hatch time: 30 minutes Islands: Iceberg, Plant, Earth, Air Bio: Drumplers did never gain weight, they were always fat, the drumpler's belly is made from tough muscle that amplifies it's song BOSKUS Breed: Mammot + Kayna Hatch time: 30 minutes Islands: Iceberg, Plant, Cold, Earth Bio: The boskus has a mixture of the elements fire and cold to stay very warm, it also as flexible lips to use it's "finger" for it's lips to suck on STOGG Breed: Noggin + Kayna Hatch time: 30 minutes Islands: Iceberg, Plant, Air, Water Bio: The stogg will use it's insturment to warn other monsters of enemies or other storms, stogg pups are super playful nd can fight matches with other earth elementals OAKTOPUS Breed: Toe jammer + Potbelly Hatch time: 8 hours Islands: Iceberg, Plant, Cold, Water Bio: The littlee oaktopus is hyper and playful but will ocassionally absorb water and warm it up to keep warm during snowstorms FURCORN Breed: Mammot + Potbelly Hatch time: 8 hours Islands: Iceberg, Cold, Plant, Earth Bio: When the cool spring comes over, furcorn will hide inside the trees, eat fruit and leaves and hang out with other plant elementals FLOWAH Breed: Potbelly + Kayna Hatch time: 8 hours Islands: Iceberg, Plant, Water, Earth Bio: Flowah babies love being tickled on their feet, Going into shallow waters, and eating wheatgrass, baby flowahs are nice to have DANDIDOO Breed: Tweedle + Potbelly Hatch time: 8 hours Islands: Iceberg, Cold, Water Earth Bio: Baby dandidoos love dancing and singing in the chourus, these flightles birds will grow their puffy hair and during warm weather QUIBBLE Breed: Tweedle + Toe jammer Hatch time: 8 hours Islands: Iceberg, Cold, Air, Water Bio: The baby quibble is very curious about the world and constaly inturputs the monster concert to ask questions, the only way monsters stop it from asking so much is to tell them to play piano GLOWL Breed: Tweedle + Kayna Hatch time: 8 hours Islands: Cold, Air, Earth Bio: Glowl chicks can see in the dark and can move away snow with fire breath, glowls are nice and playful to other monsters PUMMEL Breed: Oaktopus + Noggin Hatch time: 12 hours Islands: Iceberg, Plant, Water Bio: Pummels will normally play their drum softly to avoid craking ice sheets, that would lead to disater SPUNGE Breed: Dandidoo + Toe jammer Hatch time: 12 hours Islands: Iceberg, Cold, Water Bio: Spunge is very squishy some of the monsters like to jump on his head like a bouncy castle, in fact it dosent even give him headaches BOWGART Breed: Oaktopus + Mammot Hatch time: 12 hours Islands: Iceberg, Cold, Plant Bio: The baby bowgart will sometimes use one of it's horns as a replacement instrument, don't worry it's horn will grow back ENTBRAT Breed: Pummel + Mammot Hatch time: 24 hours Islands: Iceberg, Plant Bio: The cute baby entbrat still needs to outgrow his horns, besides from that they like to yodel and swing off their overgrown horns SHELLBEAT Breed: Dandidoo + Oaktopus Hatch time: 24 hours Islands: Iceberg, Water Bio: The baby shellbeat is mostly foucused on it's drumming skills but when it's not, they love swimming with pummels and toe jammers